The present disclosure relates to an engine fuel system for outdoor tools such as lawn mowers, and particularly to a fuel vapor venting system for a fuel tank associated with a small internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a carbon canister in a fuel vapor venting system.
Engine fuel systems include valves associated with a fuel tank and configured to vent pressurized or displaced fuel vapor from the vapor space in the fuel tank to a separate charcoal canister. The canister is designed to capture and store hydrocarbons entrained in fuel vapors that are displaced and generated in the fuel tank.